Biting Back
by xTallyxPennyx
Summary: After a century of service, Bella has had enough. Now she must protect those who she once cared for. She must bite back.
1. Bella 1

My footsteps were silent, my pace was steady, consistent. Fast. Wind whipped around me, due to my vampiric pace, I had to reach them before she noticed I was gone. If she did I would surely be killed, either by her or one her newest vamps. My gift is the reason I have survived past my first year, but she would she this for what it is. Betrayal.

I had to warn them, tell them to run, tell them she was coming for him. He must have known, she wouldn't give him up easily, when he escaped her icy grip. We would wipe this little town out in next to no time, leaving them exposed to her. When she gets hold of him, I just know she'll hurt him as bad as she can, take his reason for living away. She will intentionally kill his mate, in front of him, when he was helpless and proceed to do so to the rest of the Cullen's.

I stopped, the sudden halt sent my hair flying everywhere, their scent was strong now, it was enormously scattered, it was as if they took different routes every time the went back to the house. I was glad, for the first time, to be specially trained to track vampires. Being so high up in her ranks mean being able to chase and catch escaped newborns. I took in a deep breath through my nose, and caught the scent of the Patriarch's trail it was the freshest. I walked down this path at a human pace, I felt that there was no need to alert them to my presence before finding their house.

I was surprised to find his path was straight, and even more surprised to find it lead to the front of the home. Several well attended roses stood proudly amongst small shrubs, marking the path to large glass doors. The house itself was at least a century old if not more, intricate brickwork covered the ground floor and the garage, white wood panelling covered the top two, large windows covered most of the house. The roof looked deceptively flat but on a close inspection, even a human, could see it slanted down towards the back of the house.

I silently walked to the large glass doors and knocked. Naturally the door was answered in less than a second. I smiled at the man in front of me, he appeared to be frozen in shock. I wouldn't have expected anything else, I was human last time he saw me. His hand started to run through his golden hair but stopped halfway, resting his hand on his head.

"Carlisle" I started trying to break him out of his trance "Carlisle. I have to speak with Jasper... with all of you actually."

He did not answer me but made the universal motion of 'Come In'. I knew I would shock them with my appearance, I never thought it would be to the point of silence though. I had missed _most_ of them, I would be lying if I said all of them.

"Bella?" Carlisle sounded surprisingly exhausted "Who? When?"

I turned my red gaze on him, "I promise to tell you that later, but now there are more pressing things at hand. Your Coven's safety is one of them"


	2. Bella 2

Silently Carlisle led me upstairs, to what I assumed to be the main area everyone got together. I glanced around the room. Jasper was glaring at me, I kept my face impassive, he could smell Maria on me, considering the way she hung around me when she wasn't plotting the scent was undoubtedly strong. Rosalie looked upset, I couldn't begin to understand why that was, maybe she'd argued with Emmett. Esme was practically catatonic as Carlisle walked over to wrap his arms around her, I internally smiled, at least something hasn't changed. Alice, however was not here, this should have surprised me considering how she had hung around him when I was human. When I saw Edward to the first time in about a century, he was in an awful mood, scowling at the floorboards. I laughed aloud at him when he hissed in temper, upon seeing my vampiric form.

"Poor baby" I mocked, walking past him "Did you not get your way?"

I sat on a windowsill behind everyone, forcing them to turn to look at me. Before I could even begin speaking to the Coven, Jasper had a tight grip on my throat. I didn't flinch as my skin began to crack, instead I grabbed his wrist raising my ruby gaze to meet his topaz eyes, my strength clearly surprised him. I wasn't surprised, my newborn strength had never left me, Jasper let go as my grip became tighter than his. The cracks on my throat healed almost instantly, I kept my eyes on him as I stood back up.

"Mister Whitlock, it would serve you well to keep your hands to yourself." I hissed at him, using the eloquent language I used only on newborns, "Especially, since I have come to warn you."

He drew back his lips, baring his teeth at me showing his mistrust, but stayed silent.

Carlisle spoke instead "You said you needed to speak to us. So speak"

I smirked, the 'I'm-the-Patriarch' voice was being used "Of course, I simply came to warn you that Maria is coming for Jasper"

"She has came for him before, and she ran away upon seeing the size of this Coven" Edward snarled at me, he was extraordinarily angry at me.

"She is much stronger now" I glared at him "She has over a hundred newborns in training" I laughed suddenly "That isn't even scratching the surface though, the range of gifted vampires in her army rivals that of the Volturi"

"Why did she keep you?" Emmett asked me, I raised an eyebrow, he carried on flustered "I just mean that Jasper says she only keeps certain vamps after a year."

"Yes, that is true she does kill off most the yearlings" I smirked "She found my gift most appealing, you see I can hypnotise people" He frowned at me "I can make the newborns forget the burn, I could turn them into mindless drones if I wished to."

Carlisle unnecessarily cleared his throat, to draw my attention back to him "Why are you warning us?"

"I tire of her games" I looked into his eyes "and I also want you to contact the Volturi for me"


	3. Bella 3

Everyone was still around me as what I had said sunk in, shock on all their faces. Even Edward was stunned into silence, which was a miracle as far as I was concerned, he usually had an answer for everything. Carlisle seemed to be trying to think of something to say, something intelligent anyway.

"The Volturi" He parroted, unfortunately his brain had abandoned him.

"Yes" I said, waving my hand dismissively "I vaguely remember being told you lived with them at some point"

"Yes, I did" Carlisle confirmed, nodding his head in the positive "I needed access their extensive library"

I looked him in the eye, resisting the urge to use my power "All I want is for you to tell them that I can make the newborns fight with them ... against the more" I paused for effect "talented vampires and that there is telekinetic that wants to join their ranks."

Edward stalked over to me, pointing and waving his fingers as walked, hissing "Why should we trust you?"

"I was wondering when someone would ask, after all I was changed by one of the cruellest vamps in the South" I smirked at him, my voice turning cold "I have no reason to trust any of you and _none_ of you have a reason to trust me. But I'm here, risking certain death if Maria finds out"

Jasper snarled, still angry at my presence "How did you get here if you are working for her?"

"She sent me to kill a newborn that had run off" I waved my hand at him "I have to get back before she sends someone after _me_"

Rosalie shifted, wrapping herself around Emmett's arm, she looked decidedly uncomfortable and had something to say to me. I was amused to realise she was scared of me, the more I looked at her the closer she got to Emmett.

"Say it" I hissed at her "Say it Rosalie"

Hesitantly she stepped back, suddenly she turned and ran full speed out of the house. I rolled my eyes, she was acting like a spooked deer.

"So, Carlisle, will you contact the Volturi for me?" I smirked, staring him in the eye "Or will I have to persuade you?"

oOoOoOoOo

Thank you to those who have reviewed this story. I'd like to apologise for the shortness of each chapter, they are unlikely to get longer seeing as I normally write drabbles. This is long for me xD


	4. Bella 4

Esme hissed at me her eyes flashing, I laughed. I was genuinely amused by her little display, I smiled widely at her, purposely showing too much teeth. I fought and destroyed newborns almost everyday and she thought she could scare me. I stood up, squaring my shoulders, positioning myself into an attack stance. Carlisle pushed her behind him, I rolled my eyes, I never have understood why mates do that, after all when they have been killed their mates are next.

"I'll contact them" He rushed the words out, aware how dangerous I was, probably from his experience with Jasper.

I smirked "I won't be coming back here. Tell them the north side is my territory, they will get in easily and unnoticed" I flashed to the other end of the room, my speed leaving me a blur to even vampire vision "Also that the moment I sense them every newborn will turn against Maria"

"Sense?" Edward's voice was thickly layered with confusion, I think his brain is starting to hurt.

"Yes, my gift constantly alerts me of new minds to conquer. Despite how far I stretch it"

I left them in a blur of speed, following the trail I used to get to the house. I stopped at a burnt out pile of ashes, I crouched down and took the singed necklace from the dust. I had no idea why Maria was 'marking her property' with a crest, but they were useful as proof of death. I stood up and stared disdainfully at the ashes, she had been a promising recruit, her ability to mimic werewolves was extraordinary. If she hadn't ran she could have been at the top. I kicked the ashes, she also could have helped bring Maria down.

I needed to get the Cullens scent off me, I stunk. I listened intently for running water, within mere seconds I located a stream and was standing on its bank. I submerged myself the fast flowing stream, having to lie down to do so. I could always say I had to tackle her. After I was confident I had the scent off me, I ran north. To Maria, back to my eternal prison sentence.

oOoOoOoOo

**Sorry it's even shorter than before but I've literally lost the plot. My computers eaten it, but I can confidently tell you that you get the POV of the Cullens in the future as well as other Vamp's.**


	5. Alice

My heels clicked against the stone floors, in my hands was a silver platter with a message from the Cullens, my strides were human in speed, yet carried me quickly to the throne room. The receptionist was as stupid as their last one, just for believing that would change her. She would become a snack, a reward for one of the guard, for the one who completed their tasks with outstanding results. Large wooden doors, with a large vampire guard, blocked my way.

"A message for Aro" I smirked at the shock on his face, I was the only one in the Coven that did not call them 'the Leaders' or 'Masters'.

Despite his shock, he moved to open the doors, I smiled at him as stepped through the doorway. I kept my pace human as I walked across the marble floor, Caius fixed a glare upon me as walked. I smiled inwardly, he hated the sound of clicking heels. Aro stood up and paced quickly towards me, taking the message.

"Where is Alessandra?" His voice sounded bored before I even answered the question

"She tripped" I smiled remembering the hilarious incident "She was lucky not the split her head open on her desk. Unfortunately her accident was severe enough for her to need to go to the Hospital."

Aro took my hand, to confirm my story, a smirk appeared on his face "Clumsy girl"

I held back a laugh, clumsy was an understatement "I would suggest replacing her more quickly than the others"

"I agree" Marcus rasped at us, his voice hoarse from lack of use "A dead reward is no reward at all"

"Find one" Aro ordered

"Of course" I smiled at them "Is there anything else?"

"I want you to check in on the Cullens, several times a day" Aro was seated again, he flicked his wrist at me motioning for me to leave.

I turned quickly, pacing out of the room. I was almost out of the door when Aro's voice stopped me.

"Alice. Tell the Cullens we will take Isabella's offer into consideration"

oOoOoOoOo

**Okay this is shorter than usual, which makes it 'extra-short'. But would rather have no chapter? Or still be wondering were Alice was? R&R**


	6. Armand (OC)

My teeth sank into his delicate throat, I pulled his sweet blood into my mouth swallowing it and pulling out more, not stopping until he was completely and utterly drained. I dropped the man's body inspecting my clothes for blood-spots, years of practice meant I could feed and stay relatively clean at the same time. A young vampire came and took the empty body away from me, I hadn't been quite so full in a long time, Maria rewarded me greatly for accomplishing dangerous tasks outside of her borders.

It really was a shame that she was so repetitive; attack other vampires, make more newborns, kill the useless ones. Usually, her top two -me and Bella- ended up doing all of that for her. Rushing wind hit my ears, I turned to face whoever was running at me just as Bella was stopping.

"Did you do it?" I hissed in a low register.

"Armand. Did you doubt me?" Bella practically purred in response

"Naturally" I bared my teeth slightly "You have a way of changing your mind"

Bella laughed "I want out, her games bore me. I gave him a message to pass on."

I watched as she pushed past me, "Maria went North this morning, she didn't say where she was going." I laughed "Good luck finding her."

"I've never had a problem before Armand" Bella ran off leaving me alone.

I turned to leave myself but stopped when I saw Maria behind me, her teeth bared "So it's true, she plans to try to leave."

"Yes, she fell for my act easily and failed your test." I bowed my head as a sign of respect

Maria smirked "Such a shame, she is such an excellent fighter and keeps such good control of the newborns." She let out a sigh, purely for dramatics, before continuing "Pick one of the gifted newborns nearing the end of their first year, train them up to take her place. Once someone is ready to take her position she will be cured of her immortality." With those final words she left me alone.

* * *

**Reviews mean _updates_! No review. No update. I will not update a fic no-one appreciates.**


End file.
